vintagepatternsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:RinaSlayter
Hi, welcome to Vintage Sewing Patterns! Thanks for your edit to the User:RinaSlayter page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Petite Main (Talk) 00:45, September 7, 2009 Welcome! Hello, So glad you are joining us and adding to the wiki! Don't think of them as mistakes :) I just have been obsessed with the wiki for too long. The categories can be confusing, I think, and there are duplicates with spelling differences we sometimes get around to cleaning up, sometimes not. And I like to keep up on the new additions - out of sight, out of mind... BTW - this is exactly what I did in the beginning - looked at the changes or additions others made, and adjusted. I hope you are having fun! Best wishes, Birgit tarna 00:36, September 10, 2009 (UTC) I'm having an absolute blast. I truly enjoy vintage patterns and I feel like I'm really part of the family by contributing here. Like, I'm really helping others in identifying patterns and styles and such. Thank you again for helping me learn. I'll get the hang of it eventually. I'm far from a clothing expert, too. I just know what I like to look at and wear, I don't necessarily know what it's called! I won't add too many at a time. I've still got a bunch to catch up on in batches, but then I'll slow down to a lot fewer per week. If there's anything I can do to help, let me know. Rina-- 01:00, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Re: What is vintage enough? Hello again, The guideline on the front page says, roughly before 1980, though some 80s patterns are added (some define Vintage as 20 years or older, though I am certain there are strong and diverging opinions on the subject...). So, definitely nothing from the 1990s or newer, and out-of-print is important. Hope this helps. tarna 16:55, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ---- Hi Rina, When I looked yesterday morning (well I am in Europe so we're on different hours or even days), everything was ok. Anyway, don't worry too much, there's always someone (usually Tarna) fixing up the problems. Have a nice time! Petite Main 10:14, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Hello, Rina. I notice you have been a busy busy girl.....and I love that you are getting excited about the Wiki. I see you asked Tarna earlier about the dates. We did have the cut off at 1980 but Erin raised it to 1985 a few weeks ago. That is 25 years. So let's try to keep the additions under 1985. Any newer and we might run into copyright problems. Keep up the good work. Rita --Cemetarian 18:04, November 7, 2009 (UTC) LOL.....well hang on a few years and they will be "legal"... I've got some that I love too, but it sure does muddy the waters if we start getting too NEW. There are still thousands of "old" patterns that haven't been listed yet. And one other thing. It's kinda tricky and you're doing good, but........please, keep in mind that the categories are just that....categories. They aren't like Etsy tags. I'm not sure it's important to create so many different categories for every detail listed in the description. The user here aren't looking so much for details as they are looking for eras and styles.........did that make sense? In other words on the newer ones, it's not important to put above knee length, mid knee length, below knee length and ankle length..........it is pretty well understood that the more modern patterns are variable. For the 60's and 70's when the dress length was so drastically different it is sufficient to put Mini, Maxi, Midi. Otherwise it is assumed that it is the stylish length for the era. Make Sense???? Rita--Cemetarian 20:24, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I don't mean that the length isn't important. I just mean it is important if it signifies a particular style........like Mini or Maxi. In the 80's and 90's lengths are all over the place and it just really doesn't tell you much for a category. Yes there is a categories page..but it is very confusing and we are working on trying to clean it up. 1.Anything that is red is not really a category. 2. There are lots of duplicates and misspelled words 3. You can find it by clicking on Special Pages on the left of the main page 4. then click categories Your best bet is in the edit page of a pattern.....click on add category. Start to type your category. A pop up menu will come up and you can choose something that is already there. We are trying to narrow the categories and loose some of the seldom used ones. For instance there was a category for 3/4 length sleeves and three quarter length sleeves and three-quarter length sleeves. Tarna blended them all to "three quarter length".....see what I mean? And on sleeves, I'm not sure it's important to put on the same pattern short and long, since most have that option. However three quarter and seven eights are rare and should be noted. I know I'm giving you a lot of information and I don't want to discourage you..LOL...but think in simple terms so we can keep this really user friendly and the prospective buyers can find what they are looking for. And more importantly so we don't loose the original concept which was to make this a research project with every pattern ever made listed in one place. Don't let me discourage you. That is not my intention. I want you to have as satisfying an experience as the rest of us who have been here from the beginning. You'll get the hang of it. Rita--Cemetarian 20:42, November 7, 2009 (UTC) You're doing good. The main thing right now is to remember not to duplicate. and we'll worry about anything else as it happens...LOL Spend a bit of time looking at the categories and trying the search function and you will see that things like sleeve length and skirt length really don't make a great big difference...........approach the wiki with a "users" attitude and see what works and what doesn't. Well it's Saturday Night almost and I'm going out so check ya later. Rita--Cemetarian 21:08, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Re: Autofill Hi, Regarding the autofill not working on the categories - I encountered the same issue today. Very annoying, isn't it? We are in the same boat. I do so many of them, I mostly get them right, but I had to correct myself a couple of times as well. It also does a strange thing where all the categories vanish after I entered them. I do not know what they changed, but whenever they do "upgrades", it seems to correct itself within a day or two. Keeping fingers crossed - otherwise we may have to go spelunking in the wikia support pages... Not fun. Best wishes, tarna 23:14, April 1, 2010 (UTC) quick question for you A trade publication is writing a story about how user-generated articles are becoming more valuable than paid-for articles, and they wanted to know if we had any users who might be interested in talking to them about their experiences with Wikia. Is this something you would be interested in doing? If so could you please email me at sena at wiki-inc.com. I'll need your Name, Email, Phone number and geographic location. Thanks for your time, and please let me know either way. Sena@Wikia 16:56, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :a quick note from our PR person, 1) Wikia won't give personal contact info to a reporter. I can arrange an interview where we use a dial in number and everyone dials into the call. We do need their real name and most likely the city/state where they live. They may be asked their profession, but that can be vague ("I'm in finance." "I'm in education." etc..) 2) The interview will focus on why they like using Wikia sites and what motivates them, keeps them engaged, etc. 3) From a time investment standpoint, the call with me will be about 30 minutes, and the call with the reporter will take 15-20 minutes. 4) I will be on the call with the reporter and can "shield" them if needed. That said, I've worked with this reporter before, and find him to be professional and above board, and don't expect any probing questions. Plus, he's very positive about Wikia. If this is OK with them, I can then spend time discussing the details of the interview via phone. let me know if this is something you could help with. Sena@Wikia 18:49, May 18, 2010 (UTC) wrong email I accidentally sent you the wrong email. The correct contact email is sena at wikia-inc.com sorry for the mix up! Sena 22:41, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Check out the new theme! (and vote for new logo) Hiya! Please do take a moment and vote for the new logo (if you haven't already). I'm hoping to get the new site theme up in early next week. You can see the direction we're headed in at my blog post. Also, don't hesitate to post any feedback you have on the new theme (or any other suggestions) there as well. Cheers, - JeskaD 01:26, July 2, 2010 (UTC)